


Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

by Odd_Ariel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauder's Era, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ariel/pseuds/Odd_Ariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is the half sister of Lily Evans. Right after Lily their mother had an affair with another man. This man was a pureblood wizard. They all know that Rose isn't the daughter of Lily's father, Daniel, but Daniel forgave their mother. They are still together to this day. Daniel didn't like Rose, though. She was sent to live with her real father, Thomas Davis. She went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic until she was in her fourth year, and was expelled, due to a prank on her former headmistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"ROSE DAVIS!" Boomed the voice of my head mistress when she had awaken with her hair dyed green.  She had instantly known it was me, I am the only girl who would dare prank her.  Soon, the head girl of Beauxbatons, Mary Smith, had come to my dorm.   
  
"Rose, Headmistress Jefferson would like to see you in her office," She told me.   
  
Shrugging my shoulders, I fixed my black beanie on my head.  The rest of my outfit was just the normal Beauxbatons' uniform. I walked up to our headmistress' office.  I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.   
  
"Come in," Her voice boomed. The anger was obvious in her voice. I walked in and saw her sitting in her chair. Next to her stood an older man. He had white hair and a white beard.   
  
"Nice hair, Headmistress. I see you finally did something about those grey hairs peeking though," I grinned.   
  
"Miss Davis. Sit down," Headmistress told me, angrily. I sat down on the usual chair. "Your behavior has been very unacceptable lately." She started.   
  
I rolled my eyes slightly. "Since when had it been 'acceptable'? You're always calling me in and telling me the same thing." I shrugged it off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the white haired man try not to laugh at my comment. Glad I could amuse someone.    
  
"I have decided to expel you from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Strangely Headmaster Dumbledore here," Headmistress motioned to the white haired man, "Has decided to take you on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said.   
  
I looked at them shocked. Whoah. I was just expelled? Is it bad that I'm happy? I really hated school here.   
  
The man, Dumbledore, smiled at me. "I would be happy to enroll you into out school, Miss Davis. We will talk with your father about it as soon as he gets here," he explained to me, in a kind voice.   
  
"Sounds fun," I said. My father wouldn't be happy about my being expelled, but everyone knows Hogwarts is one of the best wizard schools around.   
  
I heard a pop and turned around to see my father. He looked concerned, then saw my, former, headmistress with green hair.   
  
"Rose!" He exclaimed angrily.   
  
"Dad!" I mocked, with a smile.   
  
"Mr.Davis, please sit," Headmistress told him. He sat next to me and frowned. "I have decided that your daughters behavior had been really bad the for quite a while, this is the last straw. I have decided it would be best to expel her." Headmistress explained to my father.   
  
"Oh really now," he said, staring in my direction.   
  
"For some unknown reason, though, Headmaster Dumbledore has decided he would like to enroll her into his school." She went on.   
  
Dumbledore cut in, "we can have her start right after the Christmas  holidays. You will need to get her new uniforms and make sure she has everything on the fourth years list," he explained, with a kind smile at the two.   
  
My father nodded. He knew that Hogwarts would be the best option for me. Dumbledore gave us a list and a letter. "I hope to see you soon, Rose," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye, before disappearing. Probably back to Hogwarts.   
  
"I'll go pack, then," I told my dad and former Headmistress, trying to hide my excitement, as I got up. They nodded and started to talk.   
  
I walked down to my former dorm, and packed. 


	2. Introduction: Rose Davis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little about the main character.

Hello there! My name is Rose. I formerly went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I just transferred to Hogwarts, due to being expelled from Beauxbatons. I was expelled because I dyed my former Headmistress' hair green. It was honestly worth it.   
  
Well, I should probably tell you about myself. Like I said, my name is Rose. I have bright red hair and blue eyes. I look like the picture you see. I look a lot like my mother and my older sister, Lily. I got my eyes from my father, though. I am fairly short, only reaching 5'4. Well, that's short for my age and time. Lily is an inch taller them myself.   
  
I have to admit, I am quite nervous about Hogwarts. It's the school that Lily goes to. I have visited my mother and sisters a few times, only to learn that Lily and Petunia seem to absolutely hate me. I don't understand why, though. It's not my fault our mother did what she did.   
  
You'll have to learn more about me as the story goes on. My dads calling. Time to go get my new Hogwarts robes!  
  
By the way! I'm in my fourth year at school. A year behind my sister.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets everything she needs to begin school at Hogwarts

"Rose! Come on! We need to go get your new uniforms and books!" My father yelled up the stairs.   
  
"One minute Dad!" I yelled back, struggling to put on my last boot. Once I had it on, I put my jacket on and made my way downstairs. "Ready!" I said, putting some galleons into my bag, just in case we stopped anywhere and I saw something I could use for pranking.   
  
"Let's go then," he smiled softly at me before he took my arm.   
  
Yes, me and my dad have made up. He wasn't mad at me for getting expelled, anymore. He knew how much I hated that school. Anyways, he knows how much I had always wanted to go go Hogwarts.   
  
He apparated us to Diagon Alley to get everything I would need. One big crack and we were gone.  
  
I looked around the the large alley amazed. So this is where Hogwarts students go to get all their supplies? Just, wow. I smiled at my dad widely as he laughed. He lead me to the robe shop to get my new uniforms first. He went to Hogwarts before. So he knew his way around quite well.   
  
We got to the robes shop and I noticed no one was in there at the moment. I smiled and went in. The woman behind the counter smiled at my father and me.   
  
"Hello, what can I do for you two, today?" She asked.   
  
"I need new Hogwarts robes. Just plain black. I'm a new, transfer student." I explained to her.  
  
She nodded and told me to go stand on a small podium. I took off my jacket and gave it to my dad before I stood where she told me. She used magic to measure me for my uniform as I stood there and waited. I put my arms out when I was told. She found out my size and everything she needed and went to go get me some robes.   
  
"This is awesome!" I smiled at my dad as I waited for her to come back with my robes.  
  
Soon the woman was back and gave me my robes. I took them and my dad paid for them. I put my jacket back on and carried my bag with my new uniform in it.   
  
My dad walked with me to get a few other things that were on my list that I didn't have, yet.  
  
The next place we went to was the book shop. That was actually the only other place we had to go. I walked in with my dad and we went to work, trying to find all of my books. I went to find the Defense Against The Dark Arts book and Potions, where as my dad went to find the rest.  
  
I found the Potions section and stood on my tiptoes as I tried to find the book I needed.  It took me a few minutes, but I finally found the book. I smiled and took it down.    
  
I then went to find my Defense Against The Dark Arts book. It took me a lot less time to find that book. After, I went to find my father and I saw him with my other books. We hauled my heavy books over to the counter to pay for them.   
  
My father lead me outside and we apparated back to our house. I took my new stuff upstairs, to pack it for Hogwarts in a couple of days. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is on her way to Hogwarts, going to the Hogwarts Express.

I sat back down at the table, drumming my fingers on it, excitedly. I looked around the room, and at the clock, only 9:32. Why couldn't it be closer to 11:00?! Shaking my head, I looked over at my dad. He started to laugh.  
  
"Someone's impatient," He commented, with an amused grin.  
  
"Well, sorry. I'm finally going to the school I've always wanted to go to, so don't blame me," I laughed along with him.   
  
This is what I love, when my dad and I laugh and hang out like this. Nothing is better. I couldn't imagine living with my mother and sisters. It wouldn't feel right, every time I go there, they just stare at me like I'm a freak. It's not my fault Mother decided to cheat on their father, heck, it isn't my dad's fault either. Dad didn't even know she was married. She took of her ring, flirted with him in the bar, and lo' and behold, came me.  
  
That brings me to another thought, how will Lily react to me going to Hogwarts. People will surely notice how much we look alike. We could be twins, but we're not, though. She's a year older than me, so she's in her fifth year. Whereas me, I'm in my fourth.  
  
I was taken from my thoughts by two hands waving in front of my face.   
  
"Earth to Rose! Are you in there Rose?" My dad asked, loudly.  
  
"Huh-Wha-Yeah?" I stuttered out.   
  
"You zoned out, I decided to tell you that I'm done eating and to go get into the car. Its time to go to the station." My dad laughed at me.  
  
I nodded and looked back at the time. Whoa, was I really zoned out for half an hour?! I got up and smiled, we live an half hour drive from King Cross Station, so my dad would just drive me there. If you forgot, it was Hogwart's Christmas holidays, so I would be able to ride the train there, like a normal student.  
  
Somehow, I managed to pick up my trunk and haul it into the back seat of my dad's car. My book bag on my shoulder. I grinned in victory once it was in. I sat in the front seat and buckled my seat belt, looking at my dad in the driver's seat.  
  
"And off we go!" He grinned, and started to drive.  
  


* * *

  
It didn't take long for us to arrive at the station. My dad helped me get my trunk out and carry it inside, where we put it on a trolley.   
  
I started to push the trolley around the many, many people in the train station, looking around. I took out my ticket from inside my bag and looked at it. Platform 9  3/4. There's not platform 9  3/4 is there?  
  
"Dad, this can't be right, there isn't a platform 9  3/4, is there?" I asked. Beauxbatons wasn't this confusing, with how to get to the school, at least. Everything else was more confusing.  
  
Dad laughed and lead me to a pillar between platform nine and ten.  
  
"Now run at that pillar." He told me.  
  
I looked up at him as if he was crazy, "What?!" I asked. Believe it or not, I've tried to run through a wall when I was a kid. I thought I could walk through them at that time, I soon learned that was not the case. It was a painfully funny memory.  
  
"Just run at the wall, trust me," He said, "Or are you to chicken?" he asked. He knew that would get to me.  
  
"Oh, you're on!" I grinned. I ran at the platform and went right through it! My dad came soon behind.  
  
"I told you! I told you I can walk through walls! And you never believed me!" I joked, with a grin, as I looked up at my father. He laughed.  
  
"You did tell me, oh I should have believed you, I'm sorry princess!" he pouted and kissed my forehead.  
  
I finally got a good look around. All I can say, it was amazing. There was a huge, scarlet train, waiting for all the students. It was labeled The Hogwarts Express. I was literally in awe. It was beautiful.  
  
My dad smiled at me, "and this is where I say goodbye, pumpkin," he told me, and leaned down, kissing my cheek.  
  
"Bye daddy!" I said, sadly. I wrapped my arms around him, in a tight hug, "I'll see you for the holidays!" I told him.  
  
He shooed me off to go into the train. I waved bye as I walked over to it. I gave my trunk to the man who was taking them and putting them in a special compartment in the train. I pulled myself up and into the riding part of the train. I looked around and tried to find a place to sit.  
  
Hogwarts, here I come.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets the Marauders, and James for the first time.

"HEY EVANS!" I heard from behind me. Evans, isn't that my sister, Lily? I just ignored it and kept walking, looking for a place to sit. "EVANS!" The guy shouted once again. What, is Lily ignoring him? Who knows. I was about to go sit in an empty compartment that I found when someone grabbed my arm, spinning me around.   
  
"Woah! Hands off, bub!" I said, as I looked up to see who had my arm. It was a boy with jet black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. Next to him was a taller boy with shaggy black hair that went down to his shoulders, and behind them was a boy who was about the same height as glasses, yes, until I know his name he is called glasses, with sandy blonde hair, and scars all over him. Hmm, interesting.  
  
"Evans," He said again, with a grin, "I thought you were ignoring me!" He said, happily. I raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I have no clue who you are, but I can assure you, I am not 'Evans'. I'm Rose Davis," I told him, yanking my arm away from his grip.   
  
He stared at me, dumbfounded. "You're not- Rose Davis-not Evans?" He stuttered out.  
  
"Nope!" I popped the 'p'.  
  
"Sorry, you look just like her," Sandy hair spoke up.   
  
"Well, maybe because she's my older sister? Well, you never know," I shrugged, looking up at the three.   
  
"You're Evans sister?! But you don't even have the same last name!" Shaggy said.   
  
"Long story," I laughed, smiling at the three, "I must ask, being you know my name, what is your names?"   
  
"Sirius Black," Shaggy, well Sirius, said with a wink.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," Sandy hair said.  
  
"James Potter," said Glasses, still looking dumbfounded.  
  
I nodded, "Pleasure," I smiled softly up at the three.   
  
"Well, Rose, we don't do this often, so feel special," started Sirius, "Would you like to sit with us?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged and smiled, "Sure, why not?"  
  
Sirius grinned at me as he lead me to their compartment, his hand on my back lightly. The other two just followed behind. When we got there I saw their bags sitting on the seats, and on the wood above the compartment was carved, "Marauders".   
  
"Marauders?" I asked, having no idea what it meant.  
  
"Oh, that's us, Me, James, Remus, and Peter, also known as Padfoot, me; Prongs, James; Moony, Remus; and Wormtail, Peter." Sirius explained to me, opening the door.   
  
I walked in before them and looked around. They walked in agree me and took a spot. James on one side, Sirius and Remus on the other. James took the window seat, and so did Sirius, on the other side. I mentally shrugged and sat by James.  
  
"So whats that long last name story, Rose?" James asked me.  
  
I looked at him, then at the others, they seemed interested.   
  
"Well, not so much a long story, just I didn't want to tell it out there," I smiled at them, "Well, my mother had Lily, the 'perfect daughter' after Petunia. They had the same father. Not long after Lily was born, my mother had an affair with my father, which resulted in me. Lily's father forgave mum, but, I was sent to live with my dad, because I was a mistake, a bad memory," I told them the story, it wasn't as long as I thought.  
  
They all stared at me in shock.  
  
"Really?" Asked James.   
  
I nodded, "I wouldn't lie about that. That's why you confused Lily and I, we both got our mum's looks, the only difference is I'm a bit shorter, and I have blue eyes." I explained, getting a simple nod from them.  
  
"So, are you new to Hogwarts, then?" Remus asked me.  
  
I just nodded. "Yeah, expelled from Beauxbatons." I laughed at the memory.  
  
"How?" Sirius asked, an amused smile on his face.  
  
"I dyed my headmistress' hair green as a prank..." I said after a moment. The look on all their faces was hilarious.  
  
"I like this sister, better," He commented, to James, with a grin. "She pranks, and isn't all.. Well... Strict!"  
  
James shook his head and bit his lip. I feel like me may like Lily...  
  
I laughed and shook my head. Soon enough I heard someone walk in. I looked up to see a dude, that quite honestly, gave me the creeps. That must be Peter.   
  
"Hey Wormtail!" James said, to his friend.   
  
'Wormtail', or Peter, sat down by Remus. He stared at me.  
  
"D-Did Evans finally say yes, James?" Peter stuttered out.   
  
"Nope, that's Rose Davis," Sirius told Peter, who looked generally confused, "Lily's younger, half sister."  
  
Peter slowly nodded, obviously still not understanding. Oh well, his problem.   
  
I felt the train jerk and start moving. We're going to Hogwarts! I grinned and the guys laughed at my reaction.  
  
"Somebody's excited," Sirius teased. I just stuck my tongue out at him, childishly. "Real mature Rose," He laughed. I just shrugged.   
  
"Mature... I'm sorry Mr. Sirius, that word is not in my vocabulary, please try again later," I said in a, obviously fake, telemarketer voice.   
  
The guys just started laughing, besides Peter. He just looked confused. Poor guy.  
  
Soon the compartment door opened, I just shrugged it off, assuming it was one of the guy's friends.   
  
"Rose?!" I heard a shocked voice exclaim. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a run-in with her older sister, and then the Marauders tell Rose about Hogwarts and the houses system.

"Rose?!" I heard a shocked voice exclaim.   
  
I turned around and saw Lily standing there in the doorway of the compartment. "Oh, hello sis," I greeted with a grin. Unlike my sister, I actually love her. She seemed to hate my guts.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Said Lily in a shocked voice, "I thought you went to Beauxbatons?!" She said, staring at me. Her friends where standing next to her, confused, wondering what she meant by 'sister'.  
  
"I did, now I go here, any more questions sister dearest?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage.   
  
"Ugh! You're going to ruin everything!" She exclaimed, and glared at me. Yes, there it is, my sister hates me.  
  
I looked around at the guys, seeing the shocked looks on their face by how Lily was reacting. She was acting like I was the worse thing ever to exist. I don't understand why, Mum cheated! It wasn't my fault.  
  
"Mum's going to hear about this!" She stomped off down the hall. Well then.  
  
"Was that really Evans?" I heard Remus ask, they all had their eyes wide.   
  
"Yeah, we don't really see eye to eye. She hates me, I love her because she's my sister. What can I really do about it?" I shrugged and played with my hair awkwardly.   
  
"I can't believe it, my Evans would never act like that," James whispered under his breath. I patted his shoulder softly.  
  
"I wish she didn't, I can tell you really like her," I mumbled softly.   
  
I looked over at the other three across from us.  
  
"Why did she say that your mum will hear about it?" Sirius asked me.  
  
"Oh, my mum made my dad send me to Beauxbatons school. She didn't want me to ruin Lily's life here or something like that, its stupid," I told him, shrugging my shoulders slightly.  
  
"Really? That really is stupid," Sirius said, "I think it would have been cool to have you around here, you do seem to be the cooler sister, well in my opinion. I bet Prongs would disagree with me, though," He winked at me, causing me to laugh softly, knowing what he meant.  
  
"I don't know anymore, Padfoot, I really don't. I don't think I like Lily's new attitude, especially towards her younger sister, but I hope it was just the shock talking, there." James shrugged and looked down at me, curiously.   
  
I didn't know if I should tell him that was how she always was around me. I didn't want to mess up his feelings with Lily because I was 'upset' with her. That wasn't something I would do.   
  
"Yeah, shock," I mumbled, softly.   
  
He nodded and I looked up at them all.   
  
"So what do you guys do for fun during the train ride?" I asked them. Sirius and James smirked softly.  
  
"Well, prank of course!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"And in Padfoot's case, snog as many girls as possible," Remus added.   
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Snog as many girls as possible?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll warn you now, he's a bit of a player," Remus said, looking at Sirius.  
  
Sirius pouted, "Awe, come on Moony, I'm not  _that_  bad!" he said.  
  
"Not that bad Padfoot? Yeah right, you have a list of every girl you wish to snog, every girl third year and up." Remus countered.  
  
I just sat there listening to them, amused. This was pretty funny.  
  
"So?" Sirius said, not knowing how to respond to that.   
  
"So, you're a player!" Remus said.   
  
I liked hanging out with them already!  
  
I was taken out of their conversation by James.   
  
"So, what house do you want to be in, Rose?" He asked me.  
  
"House?" I questioned. I should know this. "What are the Hogwart's houses?" I've heard of them but I wasn't sure what they were. Well, Hogwart's, Beauxbatons had three houses, as well. Just different than Hogwarts' I bet.  
  
"The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff." James explained for me. I noticed the other boys went quiet, listening to our conversation. "Gryffindor, which is our house by the way, is the house for the brave and the bold, Ravenclaw is the house for the smart, Slytherin is the house for the evil and cunning, and Hufflepuff is where all the others go," he explained.  
  
"Actually, Hufflepuff is the house for the just and loyal," Remus butted in and told me.   
  
I smiled at them, "I want to be a Gryffindor, so I can hang out with you guys!" I laughed, they were awesome and I would happily hang out with them more.   
  
They all laughed and smiled.  
  
"Good, Gryffindor's the best house," Sirius grinned then winked at me.   
  
I laughed softly, "I'll keep that in mind," I said, and looked up at my new friends. They're awesome...


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is sorted into her house, wonder what house...

  
A few hours later we arrived at the beautiful place called Hogwarts.  We all changed into our uniforms not long after my little chat with Lily, and the rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful.  Well, the guys  _did_  dung bomb Lily's compartment for being rude to me.  James actually suggested it, which left all the guys shocked, why they were shocked was beyond me, unless James liked Lily...  I wouldn't doubt it, she was always the 'perfect' one.  
  
"Hey Rosie?" Remus asked, taking me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" I looked up at him, with my questioning eyes.  
  
Remus smiled softly, "We're here," He told me, and I noticed the only ones in the compartment were me, him, and James.  
  
"Oh!" I laughed and stood up, grabbing my bag and putting it over my shoulder.   
  
We all walked out of the compartment and out of the train. They told me to leave my things with everyone else's, and that my stuff would be delivered up to my dorm after I was sorted.  
  
"Sorting is a little strange, here, Rosie. That's all I'm going to say about it," James warned me as we walked over to the self moving carriages.   
  
"Sounds fun!" I grinned and pulled myself up, sitting next to Sirius.  
  
"Oh, I hope you're a Gryffindor," Sirius told me, wrapping an arm around my waist, which I just let him, not minding it at the moment.  
  
"I hope I am too!" I said, watching Remus and James get into the carriage.   
  
James on the other side of me, and Remus sat across from us, next to Peter, who was already there. God, that boy creeped me out! He's just staring at me like... Like I was a piece of meat.   
  
I leaned over to James and whispered into his ear, "Could you make him  _stop_?" I whispered, looking at Peter, creeped out still.  
  
James looked at Peter as well and laughed, "Oi, Peter, stop creeping out Rosie," he said, using the nickname the guys gave me during the train ride.  
  
Peter blushed brightly and looked away, and out into fields, that surrounded the road the carriage followed.  
  
Up ahead I noticed how close we were getting to the school and grinned largely, "Woah," I whispered, causing James, Remus, and Sirius to start laughing.  
  
"Amazing, huh?" Asked Sirius, holding my waist tighter, and looking up at the castle as well.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed, looking at his arm pulling me closer to him, "Could you like, let me go?" I asked her, softly, trying not to sound rude how I asked, but it was getting a little uncomfortable.  
  
Sirius pulled his arm back with a frown, "I guess, Rosie," he said.  
  
Soon the carriage stopped and we all got out of the carriage, me getting helped down by Remus, who was actually a lot stronger than he looked.  
  


* * *

  
I was waiting outside the Great Hall with who I learned was Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. She told me I had to wait, so that I could be sorted in front of the school in a few minutes.   
  
From inside I heard a voice, a man's voice that I recognized as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster.   
  
"Today, we are welcoming a transfer student to our school, a girl that goes by the name of Rose Davis. She is a transfer from Beauxbatons school from France. Please join me in giving her a warm welcome," Dumbledore said, and McGonagall lead me into the Great Hall.  
  
I looked around at each of the tables, at every table there was a different color, there was red, yellow, green, and blue.  At the red table I saw my friends, the Marauders, sitting and grinning at me. They seemed confident that I would be in Gryffindor, they even saved me a seat. Once I was up front, I was instructed to sit down on a stool.  I sat down, and McGonagall placed an old hat on my head.  
  
"Hmm, very interesting," I heard a voice say, and I realized it was from the Hat!   
  
"Woah! This hat talks!" I mumbled to myself, causing the teachers, who heard me, to laugh.  
  
"Yes, I do talk," the hat said, obviously amused. "Now, where should you go," he thought to me, "You have the mind of a Ravenclaw, the kindness of a Hufflepuff, cunning like a Slytherin, but brave and bold like a Gryffindor. Now where should I put you."   
  
"Gryffindor! Oh, please Gryffindor," I thought inside my head, wishing to be with my friends.  
  
"Gryffindor eh? Would be a great house for you, I admit." He started in my head.  
  
"Aught to be..... SL--GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out loud, causing the red house to cheer.  
  
McGonagall took the hat from my head and gave me a smile. She used her wand to turn my uniform into a Gryffindor one. "Welcome to my house, Miss Davis," she welcomed me.  
  
I smiled at her, "thank you," I said, before walking down to the Gryffindor table, and taking a seat next to the guys, who were cheering the loudest of everyone, right in between Remus and James, where they had saved me a spot.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on Quotev by me, Ariel the Last Female Timelord, and it is not stolen. I wrote it...


End file.
